Duo's Hidden Past
by Funny Bunny
Summary: This is my first story ever! Duo comes with bad news, he's slowly dieing, but what is this? A secret for Heero? Read to find out. Please RR. COMPLETED!
1. Heero Has a Clone?

Heero's Clone

****

Chapter 1: Heero Has A Clone?

Heero Yuy got up from his latest gene project to answer the door. It had been pouring rain outside for hours, making the work in the basement even more miserable than usual. Upon opening the door he saw Duo Maxwell standing there, Duo looked worked up about something, the usual calm cobalt blue of his eyes were swirling with silent pleads yet unspoken. "Come in.", Heero plainly stated, "Don't sit on my new sofa though, Maxwell."

Duo nodded sitting on the old pull out couch of their college days; Heero had studied genetics, while Duo studied mechanics. If Duo had recalled correctly Heero was now heading his own genetic research laboratory. "I came to confess something to you Heero.", he said head bowed, "I-I'm your clone..."

Duo's eyes looked sorrowfully up at Heero. "That can't be true Duo, you even know that clones die do to the fact that they spontaneously start to age at a fast rate...."

Heero looked at Duo realizing _why_ Duo had come to him then; it was always the clone that knew what was happening first. Which meant Duo had started to _age_! Heero asked Duo to come downstairs so he could prove what was going on was true. Duo sat there allowing Heero to scrap pieces of skin from his arms for DNA sequencing, and for later studies. "So am I going to age at a constant rate or not?", Duo couldn't help asking.

"It'll start out slowly, but pick up speed as time goes on. I'd give you three to four months of life.", Heero stated without a note of sympathy in his tone. 

"Could I stay with you then? I really don't want anyone else to find out."; Duo gave Heero a pout.

"Fine, but you sleep downstairs.", Heero replied.

The next few days involved Heero doing the DNA sequencing, only to find that his and Dou's DNA were an exact match. So Heero began to study the cells...

Heero stared long at the cells, which every few minutes would either split, or die. Duo, who had been there since the first day he came, was bounding down the staircase dressed for their morning routine of one on one. "All work and no play makes you dull all day!", Duo proudly smirked.

"In a minute Duo I'm busy right now.", Heero waved him off. 

Later that afternoon Duo called down, "Heero I made us some lunch! Want some?"

"If you bring it down here so I can work then yes.", came the response.

So things went on in this manner for about a week and a half. Until one morning when Duo woke up with a single strand of gray hair. Duo came bounding down the stairs, "Heero! I got a gray hair!", he whimpered.

Heero promptly plucked the troublesome strand and went back to work. The next morning it was obvious that Duo had aged to around thirty to forty years. During their morning routine a major throbbing pain went through Duo's chest, causing him to fall, crippled on the ground.

Heero having been pre-warned about heart attacks knew what was happening, and managed to act on what he knew, giving Duo an aspirin. "What happened Heero?", Duo asked after the pain subsided to nothing more than an ach.

"You had a heart attack, that's all.", Heero replied, "However you'll stop playing basketball in the mornings."

"Heero, do really think.", Duo was cut off by Heero.

"Yes, Maxwell, I do.", Heero's response was firm, there was no way Duo would convince him other wise on the matter.

So as Heero went back to his routine alone, Duo stared sadly at him. Heero noticed this, and it tore deep into his mind and soul. "I think that's enough for today.", he mumbled going inside and locking himself in his basement. 

The next morning when asked whether or not he was going outside that morning Heero responded by saying he was skipping it that morning in order to go to work. He didn't return until late after Duo was well asleep on the couch. The TV still on, and the Nintendo Neo dragged out, a game still in it. 

****

End Chapter 1 


	2. Author's Notes

Heero's Clone: Author's Notes

This is the first time I've ever written a fan- fiction for anything but my soon to be website. This one is one of my favorites and what can I say? I'm a big fan of emotional stories. This one involves cloning, I actually thought of it after hearing about them cloning a human just this past year. It also has Heero showing emotions that he lost after killing the little girl. I think it's a good story, however, I am open for reviews. One more thing... There will be a sequel! I am sadly stating also that I do not own Gundam Wing, and never shall so this is a disclaimer...

Yours Truly,

Funny Bunny


	3. Heero's Isolation

Heero's Clone

****

Chapter 2: Heero's Isolation

Heero didn't enjoy the way Duo looked at him every time he went to play ball. It stirred emotions Heero had done away with years before. He felt like his only protection was being stripped away from him like a child from its parents. So, instead of going outside, Heero made up fibs to get to a park and do the routine he'd always done. However when he saw Duo he couldn't stand being there, so Heero would go downstairs into his basement and lock himself up. He would ignore Duo's persisting knocks on the door, and send him away by mentioning he had too much work to do. Duo would believe him and wouldn't bother Heero for the rest of the day. 

So the days dragged on, turning into weeks, during which Heero made sure he didn't see Duo at all. Finally one day Duo gave his usual knock on the door. "What do you want Duo?", Heero said irritated.

"I-I just thought.... That we could possibly... Eat lunch together today.", Duo said.

"I guess I could if you want.", Heero said. 

"Just one more thing. Why are you isolating yourself?", Duo paused, "Because if it's me, then I could leave you know."

"No Duo it's not that! It's me I just.... Am use to being alone.", Heero lied.

"Oh, I understand. I'll call when lunch is ready.", Duo then left.

"Why did I say that? Why did he suspect it was him in the first place?", Heero thought out loud.

So with these questions in the back of his mind, Heero set back to work as usual with a little twist. He discovered how to stop the abnormal growth to quit, however when he tried it on Duo's cells... For every one he tried it on by the time it was in effect there would already be five in its place, which meant no hope for Duo. Heero would have to keep working in order to figure out a way for it to affect the whole body, or Duo would die.

When Duo called Heero up for lunch, he reluctantly went upstairs. When Heero sat down at the table he found a nice burger on his plate, while Duo's had the same, only instead of a cup, he had a steaming mug of coffee. Instead of the Duo from before Heero found a gray haired, still in a braid, and slightly wrinkled face of a forty-year man. Duo smiled though when entering the dining room with some toppings for his burger. "Glad to see you stick to your word.", Duo said sitting down opposite of him. 

Heero gave a puzzled look, "Duo?"

"Yeah, the one and the same.", he responded cheerfully.

So they ate with few remarks. Duo got up to leave before Heero, and also ate less than Heero as well. When Heero went into the living room he found Duo asleep on the couch. 

The last thought Heero had before returning to the dark basement was how he'd left Duo all alone, when he was needed by him the most. As a friend, for support, even though Duo was adjusting well. Heero hadn't been much of a help, when he should have been.

****

End Chapter 2


	4. Things For Duo Get Worst

Heero's Clone

****

Chapter 3: Things for Duo Get Worse

Heero ended up going back to his corporation the next week, he left Duo a lone with instructions on not to do this, or be careful doing that. It was because he knew Duo was getting worst, and he hid it too. Every day there was a new gray hair, wrinkle, or pain. Heero started to spend frequent time with Duo before and after work. When he called that he was home Duo would still come bounding down the stairs. However, Duo started to have to stop for a second and think things through before doing them. 

Heero spent any time he had available with Duo, mornings, lunch, after work, excreta. Heero felt bad about having been so harsh on Duo for most of the time they knew each other. It wasn't like he was mean; Duo just wanted to make friends. However, Heero had pushed him away like unwanted trash. Finally one afternoon Heero noticed Duo was having problems chewing. "That's it you need dentures.", Heero said folding his napkin.

"No, Heero, I don't. I can eat fine on my own.", Duo replied in his usual whine, "Really, I can Heero."

"You're getting them whether you want to or not Duo.", Heero this time stated it firmly so as to show he meant it.

"But...", Duo argued. 

"No.", Heero stated before leaving.

That evening Heero came back with a pair of dentures fitted from his teeth for Duo's duplicate ones. No matter how Duo protested, and pleaded, Heero forced him to wear them at dinner.

Soon other signs of Duo's deteriorating health showed. He took longer, and more frequent naps, ate less, and tended to forget more often. Then, one afternoon Heero came home, and as usual called his chorus of I'm home through the large house. When no response came, he wondered if Duo was doing something he shouldn't. However a few minutes later Heero heard Duo at the top of the steps, taking in deep breaths of air. "Duo?", he said.

"Just-a second-I need to catch-my-breath.", Duo said holding his chest.

"Duo are you okay?", Heero asked nervously.

Duo slowly made his way downstairs. "Just been getting tired more easily.", Duo stated finally at the bottom., "I need to sit for a second, Heero.", 

After sitting down, Duo took another several gulps of air before smiling and turning to Heero. "What is it you wanted?", Duo asked, "Well?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right.", Heero answered.

"I'm just fine Heero. Still kicking!", Duo chuckled, after which he gave several hacks., "Just not as well as three months ago."

Heero installed a lift for Duo the next day, and instructed him not to use the stairs again. Though Duo voiced disapproval of this he ended up coming to an understanding of what Heero meant.

Then the falling leaves of September came to the earth, and so it was to come to the colony as well.


	5. Duo's Demise

Heero's Clone

****

Chapter 4: Duo's Demise

So it had come, the start of the last of four months, Duo had grown old and gray, wrinkles streaked his face and hands, skin had paled and so had hair. 

That morning was the same as always for Heero he got up, did some exercise, and got ready for work. Upon seeing Duo trying to make some breakfast for himself, Heero made a final decision before going to work for the day. He forced Duo to sit at the table as Heero finished cooking what Duo had start and sat the plate on the table. "After breakfast, I want you to sit on the couch, and stay there for the rest of the day.", Heero glanced up.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need to...", Duo started.

Heero ended the usual complaint with the wave of a hand., "I just don't want you to get into something that may hurt you seriously."

"But Heero, I...", Duo tried.

"No, you are going to sit there. Do what you want but stay on that couch.", Heero's hardened glare softened., "It's for your own good, Duo."

Heero left Duo with a lunch, and some video games and other things to occupy his time. After Heero left, Duo decided to take a nap instead, and went to sleep, never to wake. 

Yuy arrived home that evening, and found Duo asleep on the couch. Heero smiled at himself, Duo looked so peaceful sleeping. He gently shook the body, and did it again this time telling him to get up. "Duo, come on wake up...", Heero said, "Duo? Duo..."

A slow numbness fell through Heero's body, he was gone.... Actually gone. "Duo?", Heero asked again as though the body would say something back., "He's gone..."

Quatre was the only person for this situation so of course, Heero called him. "Hello?", Quatre said plainly.

"Quatre he's gone...", Heero's voice sounded shaky. 

"Who Heero?", Quatre asked. 

At that, Heero just broke down crying, "I- I shouldn't had left him a lone.... I-I should had been kinder to him..."

"Heero, I'm coming over okay?", Quatre said.

He called up Trowa and told him to talk with Heero, so he wouldn't commit suicide. Jumping in his Mustang G.T., Quatre drove off for Heero's. Upon arriving he gazed at the house, then knocked on the door. Heero opened it but he was a mess, the room too was piled with wrappers from the candy Heero had eaten to try to sooth himself with. Quatre took the phone from Heero, thanked Trowa, and hung up. "Heero who died?", Quatre asked.

"D-Duo.", Heero timidly pointed to the body on the couch.

After a small decision Quatre was able to make out the whole story, and decided that he would handle the funeral, and Heero could do the speech for the funeral. 


	6. Goodbye Hopes

Heero's Clone 

****

Chapter 5: The Good-Bye Hopes

It was a bright, sunny day when Heero stood, putting on a black outfit. 'Duo would have loved a day like this.' he thought to himself sadly. Hilde's car horn sounded from outside, signifying to Heero that he had wallowed in depressing thoughts long enough.

The agreement was that Heero could start the funeral with a few words, and that Quatre may say some things after... Upon entering the room, Heero saw many familiar faces: Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, Milliardo Peacecraft, Relina Darlian, Lady Une, Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin, Hilde Shebeiker (Who had driven him there.), even Dorothy, and little Mariemaia had shown up. Heero wandered through the crowds, not hearing anything that went on, he couldn't even go near the casket. When everyone had filtered in, Heero went to the podium. "Duo was... He was... A good...", his throat tightened, tears began to brim his eyes, "Excuse me...", Heero said, running outside.

Relina and Milliardo quickly left, following his direction. Quatre went up to the podium, "Duo was a good friend, and a joyful word when all seemed to have gone wrong... However, as I have just found out from Heero, Duo was his clone.....", silence fell over the room, "Do to the current problems of cloning, his early death occurred."

Quatre then went and lifted the casket's lid. Inside lay Duo, with the long, gray braid laid over his right shoulder. He was dressed in the preachers outfit, he looked as though asleep, though wrinkled his face still held the impish air about it as always, and his clasped hands held the silver cross he had worn around his neck, barely visible scribbles of all the names from Maxwell church on the surface. The room felt as though the time had stopped, no one moved, barely anyone breathed, it was Wufei who stood first, and started a slow moving line for finale farewells.

Heero stood alone by Hilde's car, crying softly, when he felt a hand pressed to his shoulder, it was Relina. "I understand how it must feel."

"Life will move on, with time Heero.", Milliardo said from behind her, "Are you going to be all right on your own for a while?"

Heero nodded, then shook his head sobbing harder, Milliardo gave him a firm hug, and Relina also did the same. "You'll move on eventually.", both repeated over, and over. 

Heero finally stepped back, nodding, and wiping back the tears, which he had cried dry, or so it seemed. When Hilde returned to the car, Heero got in, and they headed to the graveyard. They rode in silence, not even the radio playing... It wasn't until they were well into a half an hour of the drive that Heero spoke. It was barely a whisper at first, "I want to bring him back...", silence, "I've found a way to fix the problem of cloning, but for him.... It was too late."

"It wouldn't be the same, Heero, and you know that.", Hilde said quietly.

"But still, I want something to remember.....", He fell silent again, "I want you to be the segregate mother....", 

"I understand Heero, I'll do it, okay? If that's what'll make you feel better.", Hilde gave him a faint smile, then turned back to the road.

...

While the funeral was going on, Duo stood in a very long line, not that he minded, there were enough sexy angel chicks to satisfy him. They sold magazines, snacks, and other items. Heck, his funeral was the most interesting part of this place. Heero was showing emotion, and Duo swore he heard some people go awww, already. It was interesting, then the speakers blared out his number, and he had to get up and go though the giant white doors. Behind which sat a very business like man. He sat at a white desk, in the middle of a white room, wearing a white suite. "I am St. Peter.", he said, holding out his hand.

"Duo, Duo Maxwell.", Duo took hold of the hand and shook it. 

(Quick note: Duo's soul still looks about twenty, cause it was way younger than the body looked.)

"Duo... Duo.... Here you are. Duo Maxwell, you have been accepted into Heaven.", Peter said, shutting the book with a loud thud!

"I don't want to go there!", Duo argued.

"YOU WHAT?!!!!!!!", Peter bellowed, shocked, "Gabriel take over for me please. I have to take Maxwell to God."

"Cool! I always wanted to meet him.", Duo faked, rolling his eyes. 

Frankly to put things straight, Heaven wasn't all that different from the two rooms Duo had been in already, white, white, white, and (Shock.) more WHITE! It was not until they both got close to another set of white doors that something was different.... A loud stereo was playing the old seventies song Love Shack! St. Peter beat on the door, so to be heard over the blaring music, which was turned down, as a door opened to reveal.... A man with colored sunglasses on, long, white hair and beard. "Chill out, man!", he said.

"God, sir, we have a slight implication." , Peter suggested, "Uh, Mr. Maxwell here said he wants to go to hell, when he was accepted into Heaven."

"Well, why don't you just let him?", God suggested, "And call me Bob, it is my real name you know, Peaty."

"Don't call me that!", Peter protested.

"Cut with the negative vives, man, I like that nickname!", Bob(God) said, "Just give him a new demon body! That way he can still visit heaven if he wants."

"Earth too?", Duo asked, interrupting Bob.

"Yes, that too. Now go get some magazines for him to find one he likes in.", Bob said.

"Yes sir.", Peter said, walking off.

(Half an hour later....)

"Here, all the different varieties of demons, pick one out.", Peter flopped about two billion mags. in Duo's lap.

(About a week later...)

"That one!", Duo proudly pointed to the picture in the magazine.

The one he picked was off the normal type, it had black hair, and eyes, tan fur, large, bat-like wings, a long, thin, tail, large, clawed, cat-like feet, and claws on the five fingered(including thumb.) hands. "Are you sure?", Peter asked. 

Duo nodded, "Uh- Huh! I like that one!"

"Okay, just stand over there.", Bob pointed to a corner, and then turned him into that demon.

"Cool, I'm a demon...", Duo turned in circles for a while.

"You can visit Earth, but first, get use to the body.", Bob suggested.

"Right, and learn to fly.", Duo said.

While all this happened about six years had passed on Earth Heero's second clone, and son had been born, and after Heero had married Hilde, and of course, Heero was not stoic anymore..... 

( You think that's it? Well it's not, there's going to be a second story, where Duo comes back! For a visit.)

****

End Story: R+R Please, and recommend me too! I'm new!


End file.
